Push To Shove
by moraco
Summary: Remus and Sirius are left alone in their dormitory...you'll have to read to see where the rest of this goes.


A/N: Okay, I got bored and was listening to a song and was thinking bout Remus and Sirius and was wanting to write so I wrote this.  I've written better things, such as my last Remus and Sirius fic, Somebody Kiss me…It kinda takes place in my mind around spring time of that same year, and I finally decided the year so yeh for me…. Have fun.

Randomness of the Moraco:  The title is a lyric exerted from the song I was listening to…you will find out in the ending AN what the song is and who it's by… sorry for the fact that the fic is short but It's kinda rare that I write things this short, so you can put up with it if you're going to read it.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

-

**_Push To Shove_**

-

Remus sat quietly in the inlet of one of  the windows of the Gryffindor 6th year boys dormitory staring out the window at the starry night sky smiling.

            Not even the dormitory door opening as his three best friends in the world came in, back from raiding the kitchens more than likely, turned his head.  Remus didn't know where they had gone due to the fact that he himself had been studying in the library and came up to find the empty dormitory.  Sirius noticed his extremely cute boyfriend sitting in the window and smiled admiring his utter cuteness.

            Sirius' silence caught both James' and Peter's attentions.  James waved his hand in front of Sirius' face.  Sirius just kept staring.  James turned to Peter to say, "It seems we've lost him again Pete.  Don't suppose he'll mind if we eat his stash."

            "Take it," Sirius, who of course heard them, said and handed the bag he had filled with food to James and headed over to the window.

            "C'mon Pete, let's go down to the common room, we've got some homework we need to work on," James said.

            "But James I finished all my-" Peter was cut off by the glare that James was giving him, the one that says _"Do you really want to be here for what's going to be going on?"_

            "Oh," Peter said and he and James left the dormitory heading for the common room.

            Sirius chuckled as he noticed them leaving and continued to the window.  He sat down beside Remus, kissed him on the check and lay his head on his shoulder looking out the window as well.  "What are we looking at?"

            "Sirius." He turned his head to face Sirius who lifted his head from Remus' shoulder.  "I didn't hear you come in.  Where are James and Peter?"

            Sirius gently kissed Remus' lips. "They're in the common room, leaving us alone."

            Remus kissed back. "And who's idea was it for us to be alone in the same room."

            "I swear to you it was all James' idea," Sirius told him.  Sirius had been known for trying to get rid of James and Peter so that he and Remus could be in the dormitory alone and it always made Remus feel bad because it's as much their dormitory as it is his or Sirius'. "Scoot up," he told Remus.

            Remus complied and scooted up away from the wall as Sirius scooted in behind him and spread his legs to where they were each on a side of Remus and Remus leaned back on Sirius' chest and they both looked out the window still continuing their little chat.  "I'm happy we're alone, but if this wasn't all James' idea I'll be mad at you."

            "But I'm telling the truth, it was all James' idea."  Sirius bent his head down and kissed the side of Remus' forehead then continued looking out the window.  "You never answered my question."

            "Hm?"

            "What are we looking at?"

            "The moon," Remus replied.

            "But, Remus there isn't a moon tonight."

            "Exactly," He replied and continued smiling his goofy smile.

            "Oh, I see."

            Remus chuckled.  "I'm still a bit surprised James and Peter left us alone without us asking."

            "I think I know why," Sirius said.

            "Oh, do we now Mr. Padfoot?"

            "Of course we do Mr. Moony.  It's obvious they don't wish to see me express my affections for the one man whom I love more than anything." 

            Remus chuckled at this.

            Sirius leaned in closer and muttered into Remus' ear "The one man I'd shag senseless given the right opportunity."

            "Sirius," he said sheepishly, blushing all the while.  He looked into Sirius' beautiful dark eyes to find them looking back into his very seductively.

            "We are alone," Sirius said.

            Remus got up and walked over to his bed leaning against one of the posts with his eyes closed.

            Sirius went to his beloved and wrapped his arms around Remus' waist from behind.  "I'm sorry if I'm being pushy again.  I didn't mean anything by -"

            "Shut up," Remus whispered cutting him off.

            "What?"

            Remus turned in Sirius' arms so that he was now facing him.  "I said shut up," he repeated.  "I want this as much as you do.  We're alone, but for how long.  If James and Peter were to come in on us having- um- expressing our feelings I think I'd probably die."

            "Come now Remus, they're both fine with us being, well, an us.  It's not as though they'd look at us any differently.  James is shocked that we haven't even done it once yet."

            "Fine."  Remus unfastened Sirius' robe and slid it off his shoulders. "Let's have at it then, shall we?"

            "Remus are you sure you-" Sirius was cut off from an amazingly rough but passionate kiss from Remus.

            They both worked together stripping the clothing of one another until they were both down to only their boxer shorts.  Remus in Royal blue and Sirius in Black.  They continued snogging, Remus backed up against his bed post, both their hands exploring the others body, too busy to hear  a light knock on the door and the door opening, but not too busy to hear a squeaky high pitched gasp.  They both turned toward the door to see Lily's head poking in.

            "Lily," the both said in unison, pulling away from each other.

            She placed a hand over her eyes.  "Sorry for intruding… I was looking for James, but now I'm sure he's not here."

            "He's in the common room," Sirius said.

            "Not last I checked, but I can always look again," she said.

            "That might be best," Remus said, now sitting on his bed looking quite ashamed as Lily left.

            "Where were we?" 

            "I can't," Remus said.

            "Oh.  We can always lock the door."

            "That's not the point.  I'm sorry, Pads, I'm just not in the mood anymore." Remus began pulling out and putting on his pajamas.

            "Please don't do that," Sirius said.

            "What? Put on my Pajamas."

            Sirius lied down on Remus' bed and pulled Remus down on top of him. "Please leave the Pajamas off?"

            "Since this is my fault I guess I will."

            Sirius smiled.

            "You look like a dog as if it's just received a doggie treat."

            "Guess I look what I feel like."  He kissed Remus gently.  

            Remus got from off top of Sirius and drew his bed curtains.  They both crawled under the bed covers and snogged their  way to sleep.  

            Not too long after they drifted off James and Peter came back.  They decided that since they didn't hear any loud noises that it was safe to enter.  They both of course noticed the pile of their companions clothes on the floor next to Remus' bed.  

            Peter turned to James and whispered, " I don't even think I want to think about what happened here tonight.  Maybe we shouldn't have left them along THAT long."

            "Would you have rather popped in to see what was going on shortly after Lily did?" James whispered back.

            "I suppose it's best we gave them time enough to fall asleep."

            "And now it's our turn to head off to bed for the night.  See you in the morning wormtail."

            "Same to you prongs."

            Remus and Sirius slept happily through the rest of the night entangled in each others limbs, none the wiser to their friends coming in and going to sleep as well.

THE END

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

A/N- I'm so mean aint I?   Throughout the entire ordeal of writing this I was listening to the song Norman Blake by Crambo, and for some reason the first time I heard this song which was just right before I started writing this a few hours ago, my mind thought 3 words… Remus… Sirius…Sex….though I am a horrible writer when it comes to sex scenes so when I started the story I planed the whole Lily intrusion thing so that I would not have to write a sex scene....please R & R.


End file.
